Mommy why did you fall in love with Daddy?
by swantism
Summary: Kuki Sanbans life with a dream come true she has what any one girl could ask for a wonderful husband and kids, but one day one of her kids ask her a very interesting question. So promising to answer the question Kuki tells the tale of past that contains love, hurt, lies, and truths. Enjoy!
1. The question

The Question

My life was perfect I have a wonderful husband and two beautiful twin girls life was good for me today my ten year daughter Kimi asked me a very interesting question. _'Mommy why did you fall in love with daddy?'_ The question caught me off guard, but it too answer her question I told her that when she came back from school. I was sitting in my living room watching some TV I heard the front door slammed open.

"I'm telling mommy you took my chocolate bar during lunch today."

"Stop being such a baby Jun." My two daughters came walking in the front door arguing about something once again. "You were taking too long to eat it so I did you a favor." I don't know why those two are always fighting.

"MOMMY!" I heard Jun yell. I stood up from the couch to see my two girls standing at the front door; they both had black hair like me, but they had their father's green eyes. Kimi was took after her father always getting into fights and trouble never bothered about her looks or anything that "girly", Jun was kind and gentle and was the complete opposite of Kimi. "Kimi stole many chocolate bar during lunch today." She said pointing at her twin tomboy sister.

"It's her fault for not eating it." She said. "It was just sitting there all lonely with no one to eat it."

"That's because I was saving it for last you big meany...ow!" She screamed getting punched by her sister on the shoulder.

"Girls!" Both pair of eyes stared at me stopping their little brawl. "Now Kimi you know it's wrong to steal food of any kind." My eyes gave a stern look at my daughter; her head fell to the floor in defeat.

"I know." She said.

"And what have I told you about hitting your sister."

"No hitting people for whatever the reason is." I nodded and looked at her twin opposite who was smiling at her sister.

"And Jun what did I tell you about calling your sister names?" Her smile faded from her face her head also falling to the floor

"Uh...not too." She said. I took a big sigh placing my hand on my forehead.

"Now both of you go upstairs and clean up I'll make you both a nice snack." They both ran upstairs to the bathroom to clean themselves up. "I swear those two fight even worse than Mushi and me when we were there age. I started to make sandwiches slicing them into triangles and pouring two cups of cold milk; I started to hear loud thumping noises coming down from the stairs. I turned to see my girls sitting down on the couch turning on the TV. Kumi quickly took the remote control out of Jun's hands.

"Hey the new rainbow monkey lovy dovy smoochi episode is about to go on!" She protested.

"So nobody even likes those rainbow dorkies anyway." Her twin sister reached for the remote.

"Well I do now give it back." They started another brawl on the couch fighting for the remote I walked over to them placing the tray of sandwiches on the table in front of the couch. I walked up to the couch where the twin sisters wrestled for the remote I quickly swipe the remote out of the hands and turned off the TV.

"Hey!" They both said in union. I gave them both another stern look.

"Both of you calm down right now or it's no TV for a week." They both quickly sat on the couch releasing their grip on one another. "Now you both behave yourselves you hear no more fighting or arguing do I make myself clear girls?" My arms were crossed and my right foot was tapping the floor. They both looked at me.

"Yes mommy." They in union. A small smile grew on my face.

"Alright now since we're all calm down I think it's time I answer your question Kumi." The tomboy girl looked up at me with exciting eyes.

"Really your gunna tell us?" I nodded my head. Her sister looked at her and me with a confused look.

"What question is she talking about mommy?" I turned my head towards her still smiling.

"Well Jun earlier your sister asked me a question on why I fell in love with your father." As I finished my sentence she too got excited I sat down between the two on the couch. "Hmm where to start?" I tapped my fingers on my chin.

"Why not just start from the beginning Mom." Kumi said sounding impatient. I let out a small giggle.

"Alright then well it all start when I was in highschool."

_Many years ago._

_It was a regular day at Gallagher high school all the students were getting ready for summer break; there were only a few minutes left in school before the final bell of the year rang. All the students were very exited well all except one and that one student was Kuki Sanban. Ever since she could remember since her middle school years she has always been a shy, quiet girl. No one has ever bother to talk to her because every time someone would try to talk to her she would always either ignore them or walk away from them. But today all that will change when she gets an unexpected visit from one of the schools toughest student._


	2. Hey You

Hey You!

Kuki stood in front of her locker pulling out text books for her last class of the day. As the minute bell rang and the students rushed to their final classes of the day; Kuki however wasn't in any sort of rush as the hallways cleared the only one left was her. As she was slowly walked to class she bumped into a something rather large and fell to the ground with a loud 'THUMP!'

"Hey watch where you're going." A voice said it had a small Australian accent. Kuki didn't reply she just got on her knees and started to pick up the fallen books and papers. "Oy did you hear me hello?" She kept her gaze on her thing; she was about to reach for her rainbow monkey notebook, but it was pulled out of her reach. She finally looked up to see a blonde hair boy with green eyes holding her notebook. "Hey didn't your ma and pa teach ya to look at a person when they're talking to ya?" Kuki stared into his eyes his green eyes reminded her of her favorite rainbow monkey doll at home. Coming back to reality Kuki reached for her notebook, but the blonde boy pulled it away from her once again. Every time Kuki would try to reach for what was hers he would always move just a second away from her. I started to look as if the two were dancing in the halls. Annoyed Kuki stopped her attempts to grasp the colorful notebook she looked up at the boy who was keeping her notebook away.

"Give me my notebook back." She said giving the boy a glare. A smile appeared on his face.

"So you can talk huh." He said in mocking tone.

"Yes I can talk now give me back my notebook." Her hand extended out in front of her signaling the boy to give back what was hers. She started to get more annoyed that he wouldn't give back her notebook. He started to laugh knowing that she was getting annoyed by his actions; placing her notebook back in her hand. She quickly grabbed the book away and stuffed it in her backpack.

"Well my names Wally Beetles what's yours?" Kuki became her distant shy self again. Wally was the toughest kid in school you could call him the bad boy of the schol. She was curious on why he wa talking to someone like her. "Oy don't ya got a name?" He said tilting his head.

"Yes..." She said quietly.

"Well then care to share it then?" A smile appeared on his face once again.

"Kuki Sanban…" She whispered. Wally had a confusing look; placing his hand next his ear as if it would help him hear well.

"What did your name was…cookie sandbag?"

"It's Kuki Sanban!" She louder making sure he could hear.

"Oh Kuki huh." He said putting his hands in his pockets. "Cool well I'd love to stay and chat, but I believe class started about fifth teen minutes ago. Kuki's eye's shot open realizing that he was right; she grabbed her bags and started running towards her classroom. She heard Wally call back from behind. "I'll talk to ya later eh Kooks." Her pace slowed as she heard the small nickname he called her by. She picked up pace once again making a sharp turn at the end of the hallway. Finally reaching her classroom door she gently knocked the door as if someone was asleep on the other side. The door opened up and Kuki was meet by an older man who looked to be in his later thirties.

"Well glad you can finally join us Miss Sanban." He had a stoic look on his face. "I know summer break is just around the corner, but school isn't over just yet."

"Yes I know sorry." She said slowly walking towards her desk. She slowly sat at her desk taking out her things and supplies. When she took out her rainbow monkey notebook she saw a small brown leather wallet in her bag. "Where did this come from?" She thought. Opening the wallet she found the owners driver's license as she read the name of the owner 'Wallabee Beetles'. She dropped the wallet back into her bag as if it was on fire.

Present

"Mooooom when are are you going to fall in love with dad?" Kumi moaned.

"Yeah mom." said her twin. I giggled at there eagerness

"Be patient you two besides I'm sure you both want to know how it all started right?" Both girls nodded. "Alright now where was I?

"You were at the part where you found the wallet."

"Ah thats right."

Past

'BRIIINNGGG!' The school bell rang signifying that school was over and summer has officially started. Students ran out of the school building screaming and cheering; Kuki walked out of the school building behind the crowd of happy students. On her way she spotted someone in front of her walking in the same path she was. She reconized the blonde hair from earlier then suddenly she remember that she had his wallet. She quicken her pace to catch up to him.

"Hey!" He turned around to see who was calling him.

"Oy hey there Kuki." trying to catch her breathe she took a deep breath.

"You dropped...this...in my bag." She pulled out the wallet and brought it in front of him.

"Oh thanks." taking the wallet from her hand an idea popped into his head. " Hey how about I buy you something to eat since you brought my wallet back." He gave a smile. Kuki wanted to protest, but without another word Wally took her by the arm and went off to buy sone lunch.


	3. Introductions

Introductions

As Kuki was forcefully dragged across town her so called captor finally stopped at what looks like a small burger joint. The glass was covered in dirt and one of the letters on its sigh was rusted; Wally and Kuki entered the small burger joint the inside look no better. You could tell that the walls haven't been freshly painted as the dried up old paint started to brake and crinkle. There were only four tables to eat on one of them didn't even have any chairs. In the middle of the four tables was a small black smudge and for some reason she thought it moved. There was a small window steam smoking out of the upper portion.

"Oy Mackey you here?" Wally called out. The doors to the kitchen slammed open a man who look like he was in his late forty's stood at the doorway holding a grease cover spatula, wearing a white apron with small smudges of grease and ketchup.

"Well if it isn't Wallabee Beetles and what did I say about calling me that." He walked up to the two of them and wiping off whatever was on his hands and placing it in front of him.  
Wally having a big smile on his face shaking the man's hand the old fry cook turned his gaze to Kuki who was hiding her face from the older man. "And who is this?" He asked looking at Wally.

"Her names Kuki Sanban, she's not much of a talker." He patted her on the back giving out a small laugh; as he kept patting her back he didn't realize that he was causing her some pain.

'Jeez he's going break my back if he keeps patting me!' She thought to herself thankfully he stopped the little gesture. Wally led Kuki to a table near the window of the kitchen.

"What will it be Beetles?" Mack asked looking through the kitchen window.

"Just get me two of the original alright." With a nod the old fry cook's head disappeared and the sound of sizzling burgers and fries could be heard. Kuki sat in silence playing with her fingers 'what am I even doing here?!' She thought to herself.

"So got any plans for the summer?" Her attention was caught by the question.

"What?"

"I said do you have any plans this summer?" He asked once again. 'Ha plans…yeah right.' She said to herself 'only people with friends have plans.' Her summer routine was usually staying home and working on her art; without having any friends she usually stayed by herself and did things alone.

"No…" She said quietly.

"Well then then we should hang out and maybe get our friends together how's that sound?" He said smiling.

"I don't have any." He gave her a weird look.

"What are you talking about everybody got friends." Her head fell to the ground. "Oh you got to be kidding me mate." Wally got up from his seat and pulled Kuki up from where she sat. "Hey Mackey you're going to have to save those burgers for later we gotta run." Wally stood at the doorway.

"dang it Beetles." Mack called out from the kitchen.

"Sorry!" The two of them ran out of the small burger joint; walking out of the kitchen Mack look through the window to see the two running somewhere.

"Hmm they look pretty cute together reminds me when I was his age." The old fry cook gave out a small laugh.

Wally and Kuki ran past a couple of houses until they reached a small alleyway. It was dark and the smell of trash was horrible.

"What are we doing here?" Kuki asked sounding a bit scared and nervous. Wally looked back at her with a smile.

"Well since ya told me you got no friends I want you to meet mine." Kuki imagined his friends being all bulky and big with either tattoos or scars on their bodies. Maybe he was part of gang and this alleyway was their hideout; the two walked up to a metal door. Wally knocked the door several times a small slide opened near his eye level he was meet by what seem like yellow orbs.

"Who is it?" The person asked behind the metal door. Wally gave the eyes a frown.

"Shut up and open the door." Kuki jumped a little by his sudden rise in voice.

"Oh hey Wally nice to see you again!" The slide closed and the metal door started to open up. In the doorway was a boy wearing some kind of pilot goggles. "Who's your friend ?" He asked leaning on the door.

"Don't worry Hoags she's a friend of mine." He said smiling and patting Kuki on the back once again. 'Friend since when were we friends? And stop patting my back!' She thought to herself. The goggle wearing boy looked at her head to toe inspecting her nodding his head in approval he stepped to the side so the two could enter.

"Nice to meet you my names Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr, but you can call me Hoagi." He reached out his hand to greet her she was a bit uneasy at first, but she shook his hand and entered through the metal doorway. Following Wally inside the room she felt a bit nervous 'Dang it Sanban what are you doing?' She yelled at herself mentally she didn't know why she was follow Wally in the first place. Once finally reaching their destination Kuki was amazed on what she saw. There was a dark red couch in front of a rather large TV set, two bean bag chairs a shelf full of books and comics. There was even a soda machine, there were only about three lamps in the room they were able to light up the room quite well. Wally turned around and spread his arms out and crossed his leg like one of those circus instructors.

"Welcome to paradise."


	4. And then there are four

And then there are four

The whole thing was impressive Kuki wouldn't call this paradise, but it was nice Hoagie walked past her and landed himself on the couch grabbing the remote and turned on the TV.

"Yo Wally throw me a can will ya." Hoagi asked opening his hand in the air. Wally walked up to the vending machine giving it a good kick. The machine started to make a strange roaring noise Kuki walked closer to the machine seeing if it was alright. Without warning two cans of soda shot out of the machine thankfully Kuki was able to duck down before they smacked her face. Grabbing the can in midair Hoagi continued to watch his show; opening up his own can Wally took a big gulp of soda. He looked down at Kuki.

"You can get a can if you want all you have to do is give it a good kick." He said making his way to the couch as well. She'll admit she was a bit thirsty she walked up to the machine it was about ten inches taller than her.

'Well he said all I have to do is give it a good kick.' She pulled back her foot and tried to kick with all her might. "THUMP!" Both Hoagi and Wally looked over the couch on her progress, but when they saw her foot still touching the soda machine her arms in midair it look as if she was frozen in time until.

"SSSSSSS OW!" She grabbed her foot messaging it while hopping on one foot the two started to snicker at the sight of her. Looking up she gave them a small glare Wally walked up to her seeing if he could give her assistants.

"Need help?" He asked still smiling. Kuki nodded her head answering yes. "You gotta put more kick into it." He said.

'Trust me I did.' She thought. With one kick by wally a single can shot out of the machine. As before it came out before without warning Kuki fumbled the can in her hands she was finally able to get it in a firm grip. Happy that she got a can she eagerly opened it to drink, but instead of drinking the soda it exploded in her face all that fumbling must have shook up the can too much. Coughing the soda up her whole face was wet and sticky Kuki looked up at Wally who was trying to hold back a smile. Kuki was about to say something, but her chance was stolen when someone smacked Wally in the back with what looked like a red cap.

"Man what did Abby always say don't pick on people smaller then you." Behind Wally was an African American girl her hair was braided and she wore a scowl on her face.

"I didn't do anything though." Wally protested with another smack from her hat he backed away. She turned towards Kuki who was now sticky from the sode.

"Come on sugar let's get you cleaned up and Abby's got some nice clean clothes for you to wear." She led her to another hallway and into a room with a small bed and a small make up table next to that was a wooden dresser. "Bathrooms over there you go wash up while Abby gets you some clean clothes." Kuki head to the bathroom to wash herself off after twenty minutes of washing a small knock came from the door getting her attention. "Here are some clean clothes for you to wear when you're all done." Kuki quickly got into the new clothes coming out of the bathroom she found the girl on the bed waiting for her while reading herself a small book. "Ah there you are." She patted the spot next to her on the bed signaling her to sit next to her. Kuki walked to the bed taking a seat. "Names Abigail Lincoln but you can me Abby." She gave her a sweet smile the smile she gave Kuki was comforting and friendly.

"My name is Kuki Sanban." They shook hands.

"NOOO!" Someone yell down the hallway. Alarming both girls they ran down the hall alarmed by the noise, but when they reached the source of the noise.

"Ha got you again!" Yelled Hoagi. He and Wally were playing a videogame and judging by the noise he was winning.

"That ain't fair mate you must be cheating!" Wally yelled back. Kuki saw Abby's head in her hand."

"Abby don't believe this getting worried because of a stupid videogame." Both the boys notice the girls behind them and called for them to join them Abby walked next to the couch taking a seat on the edge. She too joined the conversation of the game either about who was winning and or if the other was cheating. Kuki stood behind them staring at the three as they enjoyed themselves. Wally looked back to see Kuki was still standing, scooting a bit to the side to make room for her.

"Hey Kuki come and sit over here." He said smiling. Kuki slowly made her way to the couch taking her seat on the couch. As the three continued chatting Kuki sat on the couch quietly watching.

"Yeah!" Wally cheered standing up with his arms in the air Hoagi dropped his controller on the ground in defeat. After their little game the four orders some pizza and had lunch together they ate, they talked, they laughed even Kuki laughed a little.

'Is this what it's like to be hanging out with friends?' She thought. Everyone had a smile on their face enjoying their time together. Kuki started to tear up in the eyes making everyone stop talking.

"Kuki what wrong?" Asked Wally.

"Yeah sugar?" Abby asked. Wiping her tears away she made a small smile on her face looking up at them.

"It's nothing I just…_'hiccup' _I just never hung out with anyone like this." She said wiping more tears away. "I never had any friend to do these kinds of things with." Abby placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Well sugar now you got three new friends then." She said smiling.

"Yeah with us we can be the four teenageteers hahaha am I right!" Laughed Hoagi. Everyone else just gave him a blank look not affected by his little joke. "What…oh come on that was a good one."

"Either way Kuki we're your friends now wipe those tears off your face and let's enjoy our time." Abby gave her a tissue to clean her face.

"Yeah Kuki and see I told that everyone has friends even you." Wally gave her a smile which made her happy; she blew her nose and took a deep breathe making a big smile.

"Thank you all of you this makes me feel so…so." Tears started to form in her eye again from the sheer joy she was feeling.

"Happy?"

"Heartwarming?"

"Glad?" All three tried to guess the word she was trying to say.

"All of those." She said. "Thank you." With that they continued their lunch and talked for the rest of the evening letting the day go by. Kuki thought today was strange at first being taken to a strange burger joint then to a smelly alleyway and getting doused in soda, yet even after all that this day made her heart jump for joy. She was happy.


	5. Summer pt 1 the pool

The summer part 1  
The Pool.

"Awww that's so cute mom." Jun said hugging herself. Kumi on the other hand stuck her tongue out she'll admit it was cute, but it was just way to sappy and girly for her. "What happened next?" Jun asked. Kuki stared at the clock and stood up from the couch and headed for the kitchen.

"I'll tell you more lately, it's time for dinner." Kuki started to get dinner ready while Jun and Kumi stayed at the couch.

"Wow I never knew mom was such a loser when she was younger." Said Kumi. Being punched in the arm by her twin she gave her a mean glare. "Hey what was that for?" Jun crossed his arm and gave her the same glare.

"That's not nice Kumi Mommy was just having a hard time." The both of them were silent after a few minutes Kumi picked up the remote and turned on the TV on. Switching through channels the twins stared at the screen with blank face until one particular show popped up.

"Wait go back that was the new Rainbow Monkey back to back special!" Ignoring her sister she changed the channel. "HEY go back!"

"Why nobody even likes those rainbow dorkies." Kumi said sticking out her tongue.

"Kumi…Jun! Dinner time!" Kuki called from the dining room. The two rushed towards the other room to fill their bellies. As the three enjoy their dinner both girls had a curious look on their face.

"Hey mom where's dad?" Kumi asked her mouth full of food?

'She is just like her father when he was younger.' Kuki thought.

"Yeah mom how come dads not home?" Asked Jun. Kuki sighed as she gave her girls a small smile.

"Well daddy is off on a business trip and he won't be home for a few day." She told them both girls made a small frown on their face.

"How come dad is never home anymore?" Jun asked her voice filled with sadness.

"Yeah he never plays with us anymore." Kumi said lower her. Noticing her daughter's sad state Kuki thought it would be good idea to tell more the girls more about her and their father.

"Hey how about we continue the story." Kuki said giving her kids a big smile. The girls looked up at their mom theirs slightly raised.

"Alright then now…ah let's start here.

Past

It was the first week of summer for Kuki Sanban she woke up in her room from the light from the sun coming from her window. Today was a special day kuki with a big smile on her face. Today was the first day she'd actually spend time with her new friends. She entered her bathroom and prepared for the day; taking a quick shower which took her about a good thirty minute. As she left the shower wrapping herself with a towel she walked back to her room to get her clothes. Her phone started to ring playing the rainbow monkey theme song.

"Hello?"

"OY KUKIIIIII!" She pulled her head away from her phone.

"Hi Wally." Kuki said with a smile. Ever since that day they meet Wally he would always be the first one she talks to everyday. She's still nervous around him sometimes, but for the past week she's been getting use to him.

"You ready to go swimming today?" Wally, Abby and Hoagi and her were going swimming today at the local pool this was Kuki's first time ever going swimming. She had second thoughts at first, but Wally was able to convince her that it would be fun.

"Yeah I'm ready I'll meet you guys their." They hung up the phone. Kuki went down stairs to find her parents have already gone to work and her sister Mushi was staying at her friend's house during the first month of summer. Heading outside Kuki made sure that the house was locked and secured before heading towards to the pool. Meeting Wally and the others at the entrance of the pool they all take their separate changing rooms. Once changed into their swim suits the four friends looked for a spot in the pool to set their things.

"Look there's a spot over there!" shouted Wally. As the four made there way and set down their things everyone started to put on sunscreen except for Wally.

"Wally aren't you going to put on some sun screen?" Kuki asked. Wally crossed his arms and laugh.

"Ha ha don't worry about me I'm from Australia and I never get sun burn." Abby just shook her head as she looked at the young blonde.

"Abby swears that boy is can be so stupid sometimes." Hoagi stood next to her looking at the blonde as well.

"Eh let him get what's coming to him." As the four entered the pool the feeling of cold water gave them shivers after a game of Marco polo, and a game of water chicken fight the four of them got out of the pool and bought some snacks from the pool snack shack. As they enjoyed their burgers and fries someone tapped on Kuki's shoulder. Turning behind her she meet a orange hair boy wearing black shades giving her a smile.

"Hey there I haven't seen you around here before…the names Ace what's yours?" Kuki started blush at the sight of the boy named Ace.

"Oh uh my names…uh…it's…uh Kuki." Ace placed an arm on the table slightly lowering his glasses.

"So uh you want to go out for a movie or something." Kuki started giggle, but was pulled away by none other then Wally.

"Wally what are you doing?" Wally didn't answer her.

"You shouldn't be talking to guys like him; guys like him ain't good Kooks." There was that nickname once again.

"How do you know you never even meet him." Wally didn't answer him.

"I do know who he is Kuki the two of us have a bad history together." Kuki was now confused now.

"What history?" Wally sighed as he was about to tell something about him that he tried to hide so long ago.


	6. Summer Pt 1-5 the Pool

**Summer part 1.5**

**(The other side.)**

Wally and Kuki sat down on a nearby bench secluded from everyone else and away from unwanted ears.

"Well Wally what's this history you have to tell me about." Kuki gave Wally a confused looked. His face was blank with emotion he looked back at Kuki.

"It started when I entered high school."

**Present**

"Well how about we get ready to go to sleep girls." Kuki said. Her girls gave her a weird smile.

"Wait what was he going to tell you?" Kumi asked.

"Yeah what was he going to say?" Jun asked. Kuki gave them a sad look.

"Girls I need to warn you that what Wally told me was very shocking and very disturbing." Kuki rubbed her forehead with her index finger. "I'm not sure if you want to hear this part." Both girls looked at each other than at their mother nodding their heads. With a sigh Kuki continued the story.

**Past**

**Flashback**

**Wally's POV**

First day of high school for the new freshman of Gallagher high school and a new experience for me I started off my year alone with no one. That is until I meet Ace; it was in the middle of the school year and well he just came up to me.

"Yo your names Beetles right." Asked a boy with orange hair wearing a flight jacket his eyes were covered by his black sunglasses.

"Ya what's it to ya?" He stuck out his hand to greet me.

"Well then my names Ace it's great to meet ya." I didn't like his grin it disturbed me in a way.

"I'm new here and I saw you all by yourself so I thought 'Hey we could be friends!' so I came up to ya." He wanted to be my friend so of course I accepted it, but that was before I actually knew who he was. As the year went by the two of us became the strongest and toughest known guys in the school; we were friends making jokes and laughing about dumb things, but one day Ace started to show his true colors to me. There was one day in particular that I will never forget; we were at the mall one day hanging out at the food court minding our own business Ace spotted this one girl sitting alone on the table enjoying her lunch he walked towards the girl to introduce himself. As the girl was just about to finish her lunch Ace sat on her table giving her one of his 'Hey there sexy' look.

"Why hello what's your name?" He gave her smug smile.

"Uh I'm Joy." She said nervously.

"Well has anyone told you that you look beautiful?" Ace started to slide closer towards her which only made her more nervous. "Hey why not after you're done with work you and I could I don't know do something." I could tell that the girl named Joy was getting uncomfortable.

"Oh sorry, but uh I have to go home and to study." She tried to keep her distance; noticing this Ace started to get a bit annoyed; he started to take a more physical approach. He started getting into the girls personal space and whispered something in her ear. Her eyes grew large making a small gasping noise.

"So what's your choice?" Ace asked her another smile appearing on his face. Joy started to shiver not from feeling cold, but from something that is scaring her. All she did was nodded her head signaling him that his answer was yes. "Alright then see you at six then." Ace walked away placing his hands in his pockets; I looked back Joy her hair was covering her face and from the looks of it she looked afraid. I quickly catch up to Ace who started whistling a small tune.

"What did you say to her?" I asked giving him a strange look. He turned his head towards me giving me a smile 'Did I mention how creepy this smile was I mean seriously this could a grown man scream.'

"Meh don't worry about it Beetles all that matters is that we got ourselves a date tonight." I stopped walking for a moment.

"What you mean 'we'?" Ace turned back to face me.

"You'll see just meet me at the back of the mall at six alright." Ace left me where I stood. So as the clock hit six I waited for Ace to meet me at the back, but he didn't show up until an hour later.

"Hey what took you so lo…" I couldn't finish what I was going to say I saw Ace carrying Joy on his back she looks as if she was knocked out. I looked up at Ace who had a worry look on his face. "DUDE what's wrong with her?" I realized the blood coming from her forehead.

"She wouldn't shut up I told her what would happen, but she just didn't shut up!" Was all Ace could say he dropped her on the ground her body making a large thump. She was barely breathing.

"We have take her to the hospital man that looks really serious." Dropping her on the ground with a loud thud Ace looked at me.

"Are you kidding me do you know what will happen to us once they found out what to her?" I ran towards the damaged girl on the ground lifting her up and placing on my back with her arms around my neck.

"Are you serious look at her she's looks as if she could die!" Ace let out a curse under his breath.

"We have to kill her." My eyes grew in shock hearing the words.

"What!" He looked up at me keeping a stoic face.

"You heard me we have to kill her so no one would know." I took a few steps back keeping a distant from Ace. "Don't be stupid Beetles if you take her to the hospital you know what will happen." That didn't matter to me all that mattered was getting this girl to the hospital. Before Ace could say more I made a run for it. "BEETLES!" I heard Ace voice from behind me I kept on running thrashing through bushes and branches. I couldn't run at my max because of the extra weight on my back; my legs were about to give out I tried to push myself taking deep breaths as I ran. As I saw hospital appearing ahead I ran through the street not stopping for anything. Just as I a few feet away from the door a small car crashed into me. Both the girl and I were flipped over rolling over the car and falling at the other end. I laid on the street a man running out of the car and coming to my side.

"Are you alright son?" He said frantically. I barely pointed at the girl on the opposite side of me.

"Help...her." Everything went black.

**Present**

**Kuki's POV**

I was shocked hearing this from Wally.

"What happened?" He let out a deep breath.

"The doctors were able to patch her up, but..." His hands clenched into a fist. "Her legs...she lost her legs."

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be you had nothing to do with it." He looked back at me. "Now you know why I don't want to talk or hang out with Ace I can't let that happen to friend of mine." I looked at into his eyes I saw protection and the truth in his eyes. "Now come on let's go enjoy the pool!" He grabbed my hand and we both headed back into the water. I didn't see Ace anywhere; we spent the rest of the day at the pool playing water games and floating around the lazy river. Of course though the day had to come to an end; Abby and I waited for Hoagi and Wally to come out of the dressing room. We saw Hoagi coming out of the room snickering followed by a very angry and...red Wally.

"Should've put on that sun block." He said jokingly. Wally had a angry look on his face.

"Eh shat-up." Both Abby and I tried to hold back our own laughter.

"What did Abby tell hmm?"

"Yeah yeah sorry mo..ahh!" Wally screamed Hoagi had planted a very stingy five star right on his back. Making a run for it he ran past the both of us and dashed home.

"Cya guys hahaha and stay hot Beetles." He laughed all the way home.

"I'm gunna kill him." Wally threatened.


End file.
